Various building tools have been known in the past for applying, molding, smoothing, and/or texturing material of a working surface with, for example, cement, adhesive, etc. to build, for example, a building. One particular type of building tool for applying, molding, smoothing and/or texturing materials is known as the trowel. Some types of trowels include, for example, a finishing trowel, a swimming pool trowel, and notched trowels of various kinds. These trowels are typically comprised of a blade that contacts the working surface and a handle attached to the blade for a person to grab and move the blade around on a working surface. The trowel blades have various different shapes that are designed for various applications (type of work). During use, the trowel may be used or moved at an angle relative to the working surface so that the outer edges of the trowel experiences friction and wear, such that the trowel edge may become worn out and no longer retain its original shape. Further, if the trowel is dropped the outer edges of the trowel blade may be bent so that in use the trowel does not make the desired working surface shape or result. Therefore, trowel blade durability is an important characteristic for determining the useful life of a trowel, and the durability of the outer edges of the trowel is particularly important.